The Hyper One, The Quiet One and The Shy One
by Luna Clearwater
Summary: Another man's daughter? The sister of two of the wolf packs? The soul mate to TWO other wolf pack members? A legend? What has Bella Gonna herself into? T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The Hyper One, The Quiet One, and The Shy One

Hello everyone here is my new story. I would like to thank Blondie134 for letting me use her idea. Thank U .

So here is the summary. Bella is just getting over Edward leaving her and Jake not talking to her. So one day Charlie and Bella goes to the Clearwater's for a BBQ when Seth AND Embry imprint on her. Plus when Bella sits down with Joshua Uley, he sees that she is his long lost daughter. So Charlie tells Bella how she is adopted and she phases.

Note: I changed Bella and Seth, Collins, and Brady's age.

Seth is 17

Brady & Collin is 16

Bella is 15

So no lovey dovey til later chapters

Pics on my profil

So here it is….

B.E.S.B.E.S.B.E.S.B.E.S.B.E.S.B.E.S.B.E.S.B.E.S.B.E.S.B.E.S.B.E.S.B.E.S.B.E.S.B.E.S.B.E.S.B.E.S

_Bella, I don't want you to come with me._

_You… don't… want me?  
_

_Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human  
_

_You're not good for me, Bella.  
_

_I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed.  
_

_Don't worry. You're human—your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind.  
_

_Well, I won't forget. But my kind… we're very easily distracted._

_New Moon by Stephenie Meyer_

Bpov

The pain was so unbarring, it would not go away. I didn't feel anything for Ed.. him but the pain was a killer.

" Bella are you ready to go to the Clearwater's" Charlie yelled downstairs.

I smiled a little smile. I glad I still have him.

I walked down the stairs to see Sam Uley and his father sitting with my dad. I guess Charlie could tell I was confused cause he coughed and said " They are going to go with us Bells"

I just shook my head yes and walked outside to get to the cruiser. Sam got in the back with me and his father and Charlie sat in the front.

When we got to the Clearwater's for some reason I felt this pull coming towards the house. Being the nosy little girl I am I walked towards that pull and it brought me to the Clearwater's youngest child Seth and some unknown man sitting with him.

They both looked at me for a really long time. I waved my hand in front of them and they both gave me a heart stoppin' smile. It must have been 15 or 20 minutes before I heard someone cough.

I turned to see Charlie tilting from left to right. He looked nervous and uneasy.

"Dad are you ok?" I asked

He gave me a sad smile and said "Bells I have something to tell you"

So I went to sit next to him and the next thing to happen is Mr. Uley walks up to me and saids "You're my daughter"

Ok…wait…..WHAT!

"So if you're my father and Im adopted then who is my mom?"

Ohhhhhhh who is her mom?

Who do ya'll think it is?

Does Bella have any other sibilings?

First two people who gets the questions right gets to be imprints in my story. TTFN


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again here is the answer to the poll and chapter 2.

And the winners are…_Danni Ateara and Quil_. So to the 4 people who voted for those answers pm me and you'll get a part in the story. But here you go Chapter 2

Ps I'm changing Bella's name

Instead of it being Isabella Marie Swan

It will be Kalila Isabelle Sarafina Uley

BPOV(Kallie)

So here I am wondering who my mom and other brother is.

" So is anyone going to tell me?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I turned to the four Elders to see all of them looking down at the ground.

The ground must be very good looking cause it was a few minutes before Quil Sr. came to me and said " My wife is your mother"

The next thing I was kinda mean but I didn't know what to do. I burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA that cant be true she is married to you, she cant be my mom cause then that would have been unfaithful" I said. They all gave me the look that said IT TRUE GET USE TO IT.

I turned to Quil and he had a giant smile on his face. He walked up to me and said " How does it feel having two big brothers little sis" I looked at him then all of the emotions in the world hit me. I feel to the ground and burst into tears. " I WANT MY DADDY! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Quil and Sam walked to me and they both gave me hugs and said soothing words to me.

"It's ok babygirl, it's ok"

" Don't let any of this hurt you, you have two big brothers with you now"

I just sat on the floor and cried. I cried for Charlie. I cried for Sam and Quil. I cried for for my dad. I cried for Quil Sr.

But then the light went out.

SPOV (Sue)

When Bella fainted Seth and Embry ran towards her and picked her up. I could tell that she was having a terrible time understanding.

" Sweetheart are you ok?"

"Sunshine wake up, we got you"

I heard both the boys say to their imprint. I smiled for some reason because after they said that a small smile popped on Bella face. But what she did next surprised everyone.

"I love you guys" Bella said as she slowly opened her eyes.

Seth and Embry both had a smile on their faces and said their "I love you" also. They helped her stand up and they both walked on to the porch to talk.

" Do you think we should call Danni and tell her" Billy said. I shook my head yes.

I walked over to the phone and dialed Danni's cell number.

"Hello Danni speaking"

"Hey Danni, I have some good news for you"

"Hey Sue what is it?"

"Well we found Kallie, She was with us the whole time. You know her as Bella Swan. Renee is the one who kidnapped her"

I could tell she was crying, I gave Quil the phone so he could calm his wife down.

"Babe Im not mad at one. I was my fault that we spilt up then. But I promise you she will be like a daughter to me too if that is fine with Josh" We turned to look at Josh and he had a smile on his face(yes they do smile a lot). We could tell that no matter what Josh was going to share that little girl with everyone else.

Quil turned the phone off and said "She is on her way here, should I go get Bella?"

"You wont have to" a voice said from behind all of us. We all turned to see Danni and Kallie hugging.

Kallie turned with a giant grin on her face and said "I got my mommy back, I got my mommy back, isn't this day soooo great." We all laughed at her little girl attitude.

"Kallie can we talk please" Jake said.

The smile on Kallie's face disappeared fast and she walked to the porch.

Jake walked behind her and all we heard was "What about me? What am I to you?"

Jake you're my…..

OHHHHH cliffy so what is Jake to Bells/Kallie?

So that nobody will get confused in the later chapters Bells will be called Kallie AND Bells but on called Bells by Jake and Charlie.

Hope you like this chapter.

Remember

Roses are red

Violets are blue

You'll get chapter 3

If you send a review

So click the little button at the bottom and you'll get a prize


	3. Chapter 3

Im back!

So here is chapter 3 that everybody has been waiting for.

Recap:

**"Kallie can we talk please" Jake said.**

**The smile on Kallie's face disappeared fast and she walked to the porch.**

**Jake walked behind her and all we heard was "What about me? What am I to you?"**

**Jake you're my….. **

Chapter 3

KPOV

"Jake you're my best friend and nobody can take that place. Im sorry but that is all that you will be"

Jake looked at me and then a small smile popped on his face. He pulled me into a big hug and said "It's better than not being in your life. Now come on I bet you have a house full of people wondering what we are doing".

I smiled and walked back to the house where my real family is. I still can not believe it. My real family has been here the whole time and I have been searching for them.

Yep. That's right. I knew that Renee and Charlie were not my parents but I never knew that they stole me away and Charlie didn't even know.

What kind of women steals her husbands friend's child and then say that you went to an orphanage to get the child. That is a selfish cold hearted woman.

Maybe that's the reason I never had a relationship with her. Just knowing that I lost a great mom, a funny and caring dad, a wonderful step dad, two brother and two mates to this bad excuse of a human being was just mind blowing to me.

"Kallie are you ok babygirl" Mama asked me. I turned to her and gave her a big hug.

"I love you mama. I'm sorry I was such a brat to you when I was younger."

Mama smiled and said "its fine baby, just knowing that I still had a child to watch, even if I didn't know it was my daughter, was a wonderful feeling."

So Mama, Jake and I walked into the house where I was jumped. I looked up to see both little Claire and Kim on top of my.

"Auntie Kawwie, would you pway with me" Claire said with her cute little angle like voice.

How can you say no to a sweet little two years old. So I pushed Kim off of me and, both me and Claire walked over to the table where a fixed our little tea party up.

"Kim do you want to play" I said with a little twinkle in my eye.

Kim walked over to the table and sat down at the end where Claire was sitting down.

DPOV

I watched my little girl play tea party with Kim and Claire and it brought tears to my eyes.

"Love are you ok?" Quil said I turned and just burst into tears.

Quil ran towards me and brought me into his arms.

"Shh Love its alright, nothing is going to happen to her she is back."

Quil held me til I was done with the water works which did take a while but how would you feel if you just would your little girl who has been missing for almost 16 years.

But now I know that my little girl is here to stay with her dads, brothers and mates.

So how does it sound? Good? Bad?

I have another Idea for this story. In school we were learning about Native Americans and We had to make our own legend. So I wrote one about a pale face falling for A Native but the woman had a spell put on her that turned her back into a little baby forever. But when she turned into a baby the boy imprinted on her so I thought what if I did that to Kallie so everyone can have their little girl back and be able to do the things they missed when Renee kidnapped her.

So PM me and tell me what you think and if you would like to be a character in the rest of the story.

If everyone likes the idea Claire will have a new friend to play with.

So again I will read you a poem

I love you

You love me

Review this chapter

And I'll be Happy

XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Quil Sr. POV

I can say that when I first found out that Danni was pregnant with Josh's child. I was really upset, but because of my stupidity I was the one who hurt Danni into doing it.

Don't get me wrong, having Kallie as a step daughter is a very wonderful thing. She is such a kind, loving, selflessness person. Having someone like her in a family is a very special thing. We are very lucky to have her.

"Dad, are you ok?" I heard Quil ask me. I turned to his and gave him a small smile. I walked over to his and ruffled his hair.

"Aww dad, stop please." He said as I walked outside to sit on the porch to see what the girls were doing.

As I first came out, I saw Kallie and Kim putting small glasses away into a small toy box. Danni must have seen my face because she walked over to me and whispered "Claire wanted to play tea party and you know she can't say no to the little one"

I smiled. That was nice of her.

I felt a pull on my sleeve. I turned to see Kallie looking down at the floor.

"Yes my sweet? What is it?" I said looking her in the face.

"Umm well you see in class we are learning about family trees in my Parenting class and…um…well I was wondering if I could put you in my family tree. I mean I know that you are not my real dad but you are still my stepdad and before I found mama and daddy you were still like a father to me and well um…. I'M SORRY" she said as she ran into the woods.

"Kallie wait…Kallie" Danni said as she called her.

Oh my have I done.

So good? I'm sorry that it is short I just need something to help me to start again.

But I promise by the end of next week you will have a longer chapter.


End file.
